Love and Lies
by RainIIII
Summary: Sakura is being hunted down by Akatsuki members for some, unknown reason, and once she's kidnapped, Konaha will do anything to get her home saftley. Although once she discovers the truth, will she want to go back? Especialy with love blooming all the while.
1. Flashbacks

So, if anyone has seen a story simiar to this somewhere. Thats only because its the same writer. I lost my other account, Treatofthenight12 (losing paswords and such) and I want all my work on the same one. So i copied, edited and am now placing this under here. Don't think I did any stealing please. :)

Disclaimer: _**Fan**_ fiction does that mean nothing to you?

Love and lies

Chapter one: flashbacks

Sakura watched, amazed as her blonde haired companion swallowed down yet another bowl of ramen. She smiled, a recent habit of hers she thought she would never do since Sasuke left. It had been awhile, she realized, since she'd even seen a Uchiha, let alone Sasuke. She soon got lost in memories and her smile faded as she remembered her last encounter with one of the Uchiha Brothers:

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and she had gone on a simple scouting mission. Rumors were flying around about the Akatsuki being spotted near the village, so of course, being the good ninja they were they went to investigate. They had stopped flying through the trees because of Sakura; she felt to giant chakra presences nearby and just plain dropped out of the branches, trying to locate the sources.

Amazingly Kakashi had noticed them too, and, signaling the others to be as quite as they could, led them forward, to where he suspected the chakra came from.

Soon they could hear whispering and it was not long before they could see the two figures through the trees. One was an almost impossible to describe blue skinned sharp toothed shark/man but at least she could come up with some words for him. The other left her at a loss, she had to quiet the sharp breath that she took in, that was not what she was expecting.

He was like an older Sasuke, only spine-chilling and tall. His obsidian bangs framed his face, while the rest of his long hair had been pulled into a pony tail at the back of his neck. His eyes were blood red, the famous sharingan proudly displayed. Could this really be the Itachi Sasuke hated so much? The man who murdered the entire Uchiha clan?

Itachi's eyes drifted to her and then to Kisame, he muttered something, much to quiet for the shining to hear. Kisame nodded in agreement, whatever the raven-haired man had said, it was important. They immediately disappeared into the thick brush of the forest again, only seconds after the incomplete team seven realized what had happened.

They had been spotted.

Kakashi started giving orders, and Naruto willingly obeyed them, the two, however soon noticed their pink haired kunoichi had gone missing.

Sakura thrashed against the blue man's grip. "let go of me you freak!" it was the only words she could think to let through her lips. "let me go!" she struggled until he loosened his grip a little, then she freed herself from his grasp, dashing to the other end of the clearing.

Kisame smirked, "Well, little shinobi, if it's a fight you want-" Itachi was close to his side almost immediately

"No, Kisame, remember Leader-Sama's orders. We are only supposed to find her for phase one. He will kill us if you hurt her. Plus, remember his words, she could blow at any moment. "

Kisame frowned, walking to Sakura and she didn't know why but she couldn't move. She held gaze with Itachi, and felt as though her whole body would soon collapse. Kisame grabbed her face in his hand and pulled her eyes to look at his scaly face. "mark my words, pinky, we'll be back. " and just like that the two were gone.

It took an hour for Kakashi and Naruto to stumble upon a trembling Sakura. The pair figured her shaken appearance was cause of the Akatsuki, though, as much as they tried to make her, they could not get the story from her lips. She was determined to keep the village out of this. It was her problem, she wouldn't endanger anyone else. She would stand alone in this, even if it wasn't the best thing to do.

The sixteen year old ninja was brought back to the earth by her best friend's eccentric chums of 'Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!' she smiled "what is it Naruto?" he had to blink, and rub his eyes when he looked at her.

'Sakura-chan, your eyes, they were just-?' he banished the thought, it must have been an illusion of the light, her eyes were forest green, like always.


	2. Captured

**...**** Now, this is all of love and lies saved on my computer so you'll have to wait for me to write and update the chapters from here one. Sorry guys!**

**Oh almost forgot:**

**Do I really have to do a Disclaimer, I mean think about it, if I'm writing on this site do you honestly believe my name could possibly be Massashi Kishimoto? These unbelievably amazing characters/ some of the plot line belong to Masashi Kishimoto and unfortunately so does Hakate Kakashi...If only he were mine! Darn you Kishimoto-sensei! Darn you!**

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde next to her "Ino-pig, I don't get you, every day it's a different guy, First Sasuke, then Sai, and let's not forget about your Shikamaru faze and now you're telling me you like _**choji?"**_ The "Pig" nodded.

"Hai, forehead, I'm telling you that I'm in love with my teammate." Sakura scoffed

"_**Love**_? Isn't that a bit of a drastic word?" Ino shook her head

"no, not at All, I can just tell, He's the one you know, It took me a while to realize but now when I see his smile, the way he scarves down his food OH! It's just so dreamy! I was eating with him and I just realized, just looking at him, that I had been in love this entire time, and I hadn't even realized it!"

The pink-haired Kunoichi rolled her eyes. She had one of these word-repeating speeches from Ino every week, about _realizing _she was in love, the girl needed to make up her freaking mind I mean, God! But she did have those times, where she wondered if what Ino was talking about was true, just seeing someone and knowing, knowing that they were the one you never wanted to leave your side, the one you wanted to spend eternity with. There was a quote Sakura built her entire philosophy of love on: You can't ever fall in love, without first falling in awe.

When she met the man of her dreams she wanted it to be the kind of thing where your jaw just drops, where you just can't even think clearly you're so wrapped around that person's finger, at that point Naruto walked up,

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-Sensei wanted to know if you're ready for the mission yet. We should be leaving soon! We were waiting at the gate for you!" Sakura nodded

"Of, course Naruto-Kun I was just chatting with Ino on my way to the gate, that's all." She smiled and said a quick good-bye to Ino as she and her Blondie went to meet their teacher at Konahagakure's Gates.

Hakate Kakashi smiled as his students when they arrived.

"So Sakura, "He said jokingly "Who's late now?" Sakura wanted to punch him, she'd really just wanted to hear the sound of him hit the trees and snap them in half thanks to her punch but she wouldn't do that, after all if she did she wouldn't be able to get her revenge on those Akatsuki losers. After a short re-briefing of the mission they left through the gates, to return only Kami knows when.

Sakura sighed. She was being forced to share a tent with Naruto... and Kakashi-Sensei got one to his own... that was just unbelievable unfair! She lay down in her sleeping bag and tried to block out Naruto's snoring. She thought about her mission, Kakashi-Sensei had told them about it before they left Konaha. They were to go to a small town near fire's border and go undercover. Word was there was an Akatsuki subordinate there and their job was to use any possible method to get information out of him on the Akatsuki. So they were off to Ikawa. They had been traveling forever though and decided it was time to take a break, though they weren't that far from the lazy trading post of a town.

She hoped she would run into the Akatsuki though, although she knew it wasn't wise to want to. She wanted to get back at them; to her this mission was a matter of revenge rather than what it was. She knew not to let Naruto get involved though, for that was probably was the Akatsuki's plan, using her to get to her bright-eyed companion. She wouldn't let that happen. She blew out the last candle and tried to get some sleep, ignoring the mumbles of her name.

She awoke that morning to the sunlight shining through their tent projecting it's dull green color like a light of its own.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" She heard the blonde calling her name from outside of the tent. He sounded panicked and she was worried. She immediately got up and ran out of the tent, seeing the sight that disturbed Naruto in the first place. The camp they had set up had been ransacked during the night, everything was ruined. That's when she saw Naruto, next to a passed out, battle-sore Kakashi. She ran to his side.

"Kakashi-sensei! What-" That's when she noticed the presence of two other chakras, two she recognized. "Naruto! Get Sensei out of here! You too, go to the nearest town, they wouldn't reveal themselves in public, hurry!" He looked at her

"But-, Sakura-chan-" She sighed

"NOW! Naruto! No time to waste!" He nodded and ran, obviously just thinking it were low ranking shinobi they were dealing with.

It would take more than a Jonin to take Kakashi down, that was Sakura's reasoning as to why she had to get them out of there, that and the Akatsuki's chakra presence. She turned to face the trees, getting off her knees.

"I know your there, "She said, although one, the weaker of the two, had left to follow Naruto there was still an Akatsuki there "Show yourself." She said simply, daringly. She saw the familiar red clouds emerge out of the trees. It was a Uchiha. It hurt her heart, how much he looked like Sasuke, but she would give her heart no relief, it was time to fight and she wouldn't lose, not this time, not ever.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Her voice went a tone higher saying that last name in such a harsh way. He the ends of his lips twitched

"You." He said simply, "Well, I don't want you, Leader-sama does, I've just been sent to get you" Sakura's and fell near her kunai holster

"You know, Naruto won't come after me, so if this has anything to do with him you should just forget it." His "smirk" disappeared

"I can assure you leader-sama does not have Naruto in his mind at the current moment." Sakura backed away from him, trying not to show the fear she suddenly felt run through the crimson substance in her veins.

"Then what does your leader-sama want with me?" She braced herself for a fight "Because I'm damn well not going to let him have it!" She shouted, contrasting with the calm quiet tone her and Itachi had been speaking in.

"I do not ask the intentions of my orders, I just capture whom I'm told and kill the ones I must."


	3. Headquarters

(disclaimer: I don't own kakashi :( oh...or anyone else...)

Sakura awoke, already realizing her surroundings were different. She kept her eyes closed, as to not alert the chakra presence nearby that she was awake. She inhaled, slowly, smelling wet earth. She felt damp, compacted dirt beneath her.

"I know you're awake, you can stop your little charade." A cold, stoic voiced then called out, making her emerald eyes snap upon.

Then, she recognized the calm voice that spoke to her and sat up.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She spun around, to see the face of her old comrade, only to be met with something else entirely.

"Haruno Sakura, I have killed people for looking at me strangely, and you have the nerve to call me by the name of my foolish little brother?"

The memories came rushing back, as did the pain of their fight, and the fatigue of the S-class Chakra draining jutsu preformed on her by the more…fishy… of the Akatsuki members.

"Uchiha Itachi, "She grumbled, all the hope of Sasuke's presence disappeared from her voice. " I have healed all the people your organization has so-called _'killed'_, and you have the nerve to lock me in a dilapidated prison?" He nodded, just once, emitting a light 'Hn' sound from the back of his throat. He stood from the lawn-chair-turned-guard-post, opening the wooden cell door next to it.

"Deidara, your turn, she's already getting on my nerves. "The blonde woman man walked into the room. She was surprised at the lack of his uniform; he almost looked like a normal ninja. He only wore a black t-shirt and matching pants, his feet were bare and a holster of shuriken had been wrapped around his thigh. He had lost his dangerous S-class criminal appearance by discarding the little maroon clouds. He smiled at the pink haired girl, and she shuddered at what he must be thinking, then he turned to Itachi and spoke.

"There's no need for that, un. Leader-sama and Konan-san are back from their mission. He requested to see her as soon as she awoke. "Itachi nodded, and peeled Sakura off the floor, it wasn't until she struggled against the tall man that she realized the same chakra draining jutsu and been used on the ropes around her wrists, they behaved like Kisame's sword. Itachi pushed her forward, and Sakura couldn't help but throw a glare behind her as Deidara wrapped his slinky fingers around her pale arms.

"Follow me, Sakura-_chan._"He drew out the term of endearment, obviously doing his part to annoy her "Leader's in the kitchen right now."

After two flights of stairs and several winding hallways she found herself in a room of great contrast to the rest of the headquarters. They were above ground now, which meant the dirt walls and floors were gone, replaced with oak on the ground and a light blue paint on the walls. She noted quietly that the headquarters must have been disguised as a civilian home on the outside. Bright windows let light into the western style kitchen and Pein sat, looking focused on the bingo book in front of him, at the small circular table. His Akatsuki cloak had been long since removed and he was dressed in the basic black they all wore underneath. The loss of the cloak made him no less threatening though, like it had with Deidara. She didn't know if it was the combination of the scarlet hair and facial piercings or the strong build of the man- He looked up at them- No, it was definitely the rinnegan…The rinnengan was scary as hell.

"Nice to see you awake, Miss Haruno. " He spoke and a blue haired woman Sakura assumed would be Konan (from reading her bingo book a million times she had learned the Akatsuki's faces) set a glass of tea down in front of him, the aroma of citrus filled the air.

"Would you like a glass, tachi-chan?" The eldest Uchiha frowned at his nickname but nodded his head anyway, "What about you Sakura-san, Orange tea, perhaps?" Sakura shook her head furiously, they would poison her, and she would die slowly and painfully.

"Why am I here?" She demanded, tearing her arm out of Deidara's cold grip.

Pein closed his book, and took a sip of his tea. He gestured to the seat in front of him, hesitantly, Sakura sat in front of him. She could smell something cooking, realizing it must have been very earlier in the morning, the sun out the window seemed to just be rising. She also realized, upon her stomach loudly groaning, that she was starving.

"Itachi, Deidara, please" Pein waved his hand in a fashion that told them to leave, which they quickly did. A few moments passed. "Deidara… I know you're standing in the hallway, go downstairs, corral Tobi or something. "

A few more minutes passed and then Pein started speaking. "You, Miss Haruno, are the best Medic in Konaha aside from your mentor, who Konan and I wouldn't think about harming, since she was so close to Jiraya. We do have somewhat of a heart, despite the rumors. "Konan let out a small laugh as she stirred a pot of noodles and added more ingredients. "We also do not have a basic understanding of medical jutsu, which we would like to learn. Secondly, we may be able to lure the Kyubi here with your presence; he is one of your best friends correct?"

"No! You can't have-"

"Be quiet, Haruno." His tone became threatening "I was speaking." Konan hit the back of his head a little harder than necessary when she set the bowl of ramen in front of him; she proceeded to set and identical bowl next to Sakura, who had watched both bowls from the moment they left the pot, it wasn't poisoned, besides, Pein stated that they wanted her help with medic stuff, why would they kill her now. The konaha kunoichi didn't mean to eat so fast, or so messy, but she couldn't help herself, for one it was hard to operate chopsticks with your hands tied together.. Suddenly, she wondered how long she had been unconscious.

"AS I was saying, you're a great tool for luring the Kyubi here. Then there's my last point. I have reason to believe that this body, Yahiko, had a family before the war started. I also have reason to believe that you were part of that family. "Sakura's jaw dropped, what was he saying?

"There were only two girls that I had narrowed down to his sister, the first failed, which leaves you, Miss Haruno, Your parents are dead, correct?" She nodded, slowly. The Akatsuki really were crazy, weren't they?

Sakura stood from the table, setting her eating utensils into the bowl. "I want to go home. I-" She regretted her next sentence soon after it left her lips "-will help with your medical stuff, but please, just let me go home once I'm through." Pein didn't look pleased but he reached his hand across the table anyway.

"You've got a deal, Haruno, but you don't leave until I'm completely satisfied."

Everything she had ever been taught was screaming at her, but her survival instincts got the better of her, and she, with much difficulty due to the ropes, shook his hand.


	4. bad desicions

4.

Bad decisions

The next day Sakura sat on the couch of the Akatsuki living room, it was the ugliest green color she had ever seen, and she felt repulsed even touching it. Konan sat on the left side of her, which made her extraordinarily uncomfortable, but she would have taken Konan any day over the shark mutant on her right, who was arguing with a man named Hidan with a terrible mouth across the room.

"Excuse me," She leaned over to Konan "Am I going to be kept in the prison until I'm released? These men-" Bumbling idiots"-seem like it might take them a while to learn, and that dirt floor is pretty uncomfortable."

Konan let out a small laugh "You think we would make you stay in that hell hole for weeks? You're not a prisoner anymore Sakura, you and Pein have a deal, which makes you an alley, and as an alley you'll get one of the guest bedrooms upstairs. Although, I do warn you, if you try to escape, or harm any one of our members, you'll be put back in a cell, with constant surveillance and limited food rations." The worst part about Konan was that she seemed excited at the thought of prisons, and starving…

"Right "Sakura spoke, and she opened her mouth to finish her train of thought but Hidan interrupted

"So what has Leader-Sama got her doing anyway? " He leaned against the wall, and started picking at his nail polish. Konan frowned, half tempted to cross the room and slap his hands, but she stayed in her spot.

"Sakura-san will be teaching us medical techniques so that you reckless boys won't be out of commission for so long after a fight. " Pein appeared in the door way, with a masked man and Itachi in tow.

"She will also be healing the current lacerations you have, correct Sakura?" Even though she didn't agree to it she nodded, she couldn't help it, Pein just made her nervous by standing in the same room, and she definitely didn't want to anger him. Besides, she was starting to form her own little plan; she could collect information with only a bit of expertly placed chakra (which, thanks to the removal of the ropes, was coming back to her slowly) and report back to the Hokage.

"Sakura-chan!" The masked man behind Pein shouted, in a frill almost girly voice "It's so nice to finally meet you! " He made his way across the room, to assault her with a quick hug "You'll be staying with us for a few weeks? Wonderful! I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy, yes?" Sakura slowly nodded, a bit disoriented, what the hell had just happened?

"Uh, sure?" He did what looked like a twirl and then walked back to Pein, whispering something. The red head stiffened greatly and nodded, before following Tobi out of the room.

"He's always like that, un." Deidara spoke from the corner of the room, where he sat fashioning birds from clay "Don't mind it a bit. None of us even know how he got into this organization."

"That's not true Deidara. " Hidan laughed "Remember that time, pink eye over there effin' pisssed him off? I'd never seen Itachi run like that before!" The whole room laughed, except for Itachi and Sakura.

"We agreed never to speak of that again. " Itachi was now at Hidan's side, giving him a glare that could kill had the sharingan been activated.

It was definitely uncomfortable, Sakura looked around the dim bedroom she had been given, but much preferable to the cell she had slept in previously. It was all wood, the floor looked like it could give someone splinters and the walls were paneled by a darker, rustic looking wood that reminded Sakura of gothic castles. There was a large armoire, which held black ninja garments, and a large blue bed pushed into the corner but other than this the room held nothing else.

"This is your room." Konan informed her. "Bathroom is down the hall, my room is just across from here if you need anything, but don't just venture into the other room on this floor, the other members quarters are private. " Sakura sat down on the corner of the med, running her fingers over the rough material of the covers. "Pein wants you to start training Kisame in an hour, so when its time, just go down the stairs to the first basement, I put a sign on the training grounds for you." And with that Konan closed the door swiftly a few seconds past before Sakura no longer heard footsteps, in which she stood up and opened the wardrobe. She found a small suitcase, and opened it, inside there were medical supplies.

She had noticed, halfway up the stairs to the second story that there was a dull pain in her leg. Now, pulling off her knee-high boots she could see it was caused by a gash in the skin of her calf, most likely from her battle with Itachi and Kisame. She poured alcohol on a strip of bandage and cleaned the dried blood off of the wound. The stinging sensation was something she had became accustomed too.

Once it was tightly wrapped in more bandages she slid back on her boot, and glanced at a small clock hanging high on the wall. It had only been about ten minutes, if not less. She went back to the armoire and started pulling out all the clothes, setting them on the bed. She might as well occupy herself right? In the sea of black she saw a striking dark blue, almost silky top; it had kimono sleeves and was cut to the waist. She grabbed one of the fish net meshes under shirts she had found earlier, one with small sleeves and slipped it one, before the beautiful blue shirt. The mesh was a little small, and the top a little big but you could hardly tell. She then questioned how cold it would be in rain during the upcoming winter and looked through the bottoms, she settled on a knee-length pair of tight black leggings and left her tan split skirt in the ensemble.

A quick look at the clock told her she still had twenty minutes. She frowned and decided to head down early.

She realized, with an ache in her heart, that today she was scheduled to take her jounin exams. Instead of taking the next leap in life, she was stuck as a prisoner of the Akatsuki. Instead of protecting her village with all of her heart she was helping the enemy. But what else could she do? Sakura had always tried to be a loyal shinobi through and through but her life was threatened, even if they hadn't stated it she knew none of the members would hesitate to kill her if she so much as put a tow out of line. What was the harm of letting them use medical chakra? Maybe one day they'd even save someone. She wasn't betraying Konaha. She repeated the sentence over and over again in her head, trying to calm her sporadic nerves.

The shark hybrid was waiting for her in the large, underground room, that much resembled something like a forest. Sakura couldn't help wonder but how they'd done it, the training room looked just like the outskirts of konaha.


	5. Alone with Uchiha

5.

The swirling orange and black mask had been discarded almost immediately after entering the meeting room, as had the wearer's cloak. The light hearted man behind the mask disappeared with its removal, replaced by a cruel, ruthless killer.

"Pein, what have I told you? I do _not_ want anyone associated with konaha anywhere near this building, Uchiha is enough! The only other konaha shinobi allowed past our barriers is a dead kyuubi. "His tone alone was enough to make a civilian die of fright. "I especially do not want the hokage's apprentice parading around like she own this place!"

"Madara," Pein spoke quieter than usual "remember how important she is? We have to keep her here as long as possible! We need to convince her to-"

"Yes! Yes! I know! We need her, but we can keep her somewhere else! The main headquarters was not a good idea. Send her away." Madara slammed his fist down on the table meant to seat twenty and Pein couldn't help but shrink back from the angry man.

"She is much less likely to escape here, with all of us, than she would be with one member at any of the secondary headquarters." Pein sighed, sitting himself down on one of the many tamai mats.

"Yes, and though the chances of her escape are small _she was trained by the rokudaime_. If she took them by surprise, she could take half of the damn fools you hired. Then once returned to konaha, she could inform every village of our whereabouts. Take her to our Suna base. I want Deidara, Konan, Itachi and you there to guard her. Three of you can maintain missions but I want Uchiha with her at all times, he is the most dangerous man we can afford to let off duty. Once she fully trains someone send them back and I'll send you another. These are my demands, Pein. Do you understand?" The redhead nodded and Madara replaced the mask and cloak, before, in one swift movement, exiting the meeting room.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Deidara spoke quietly during one of their training sessions.

"Why, Deidara? Aside from killing countless members of my friends and family you didn't do-"Her sarcasm was interrupted as he applied chakra to one of her pressure points. She fell limp and Deidara barley managed to catch her and swing her over his shoulder before she hit the ground. He quickly exited the room, where leader was waiting with open arms for the girl.

"Are we going by foot or using a teleportation jutsu?" Deidara asked, nodding a greeting to Konan and Itachi when they appeared behind Pein.

"Our Suna base is almost a week by foot, so the jutsu it is." Konan answered him, a little overwhelmed by Pein's sudden decision.

"One more question, yeah? Why did you leave Tobi of all people in charge? We'll come back and the house will be painted pink with-"He shuddered, thoroughly disturbed "flowers everywhere, un."

Sakura's head stung like a mother. She sat up, realizing she had been set on a pretty red couch. The item's color was much preferable to the green of before. Not only did she notice it was hot as all hell but also the décor of the home greatly resembled that of the kazekage's home. She couldn't help but relax a little, maybe she had been rescued?

Her eyes fell on the Uchiha who sat in a plush chair across the room, next to the small television set that played civilian news. So much for that pipe dream.

"They transferred us. Why?" She asked her head spinning as she stood up. She grabbed hold of back of an arm chair to steady herself. Deidara must've done a number on her with his chakra.

"Leader-sama felt it wasn't a wise idea to keep you at the main headquarters, so we've relocated. " He folded his hands together in his lap and leaned his head back, closing his eyes slightly as he sighed. Putting himself so at ease told her that he wasn't scared of her, not in the least.

"Is it just the two of us? Or are the other's here?" She inquired, after moments passed and the chill of the silent house finally got to her.

"Deidara has been sent on a reconnaissance mission in the nearest port city. Pein and Konan are staying the night in Sunagakure, doing god knows what." An expression of disgust touched his features for almost a whole millisecond. Sakura actually had to stifle a laugh in front of the stoic man. She just couldn't believe it. The leaders of the most dangerous organization on the planet were missing, not because they were out killing countless people, no, but simply because they were on a date. She guessed Ino had always been right, no matter what the circumstances there was always a place for romance.

"So right now its just us? Well, come on, you and Pein are the only ones I haven't started training yet. I'll start with something easy. Bring your chakra to the tips of your fingers." Itachi stood, complying with the little ninja's orders.

"Okay now-"She stopped, narrowing her eyes. "_Deactivate the sharingan, now._ "Itachi's eyebrow quirked up.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because it's cheating! You can't just copy my techniques. You have to learn like everyone else!" She slammed her hand onto the wall next to her, creating a slightly larger hole than she should have.

"Your logic does not make sense, this is simply how I learn, Haruno, but if you insist I'll deactivate it." His eyes returned to an emotionless coal black. Sakura was only annoyed to find that he was actually a fast and very good, learner. Every technique she rattled off he had mastered within a minute or two _without_ the sharingan. It actually pissed her off. It seemed all Uchihas (or at least the remaining two) shared the same traits. An hour of training past and then Sakura declared her hunger.

"Where's the kitchen in this damned house She was frustrated by the winding hallways contained within the building, just like the other headquarters. Itachi glanced at her and walked through the hallway and down a set of spiraling stairs. Sakura followed, wither she was suppose to or not. A few more hallways passed until an archway led them into a bright beige joint kitchen and dining room. Sakura smiled and went straight for the fridge. AS soon as she opened the doors Itachi was gone.

It took much exploring but she had done it after about an hour.

Two, almost perfect plates of Onigiri, and two tall glasses of cold lemon water.

"Uchiha!" She called a bit coldly "I made you some food, get down here!" She set the meals onto the small round table, as far away as possible (which unfortunately was across from each other and uncomfortably close). Hers was decorated with little, almost manga like faces but the other rice balls, the ones which belonged to Itachi, were left plain. She was on her third when Itachi finally entered the room.

"Why did you cook for me Haruno?" He sat down at the table.

"I cooked for myself, I just made extra and decided you could have them, since the Akatsuki doesn't own a dog. You should invest in one, he could be your mascot, and he would make it much more pleasant for prisoners."

"As much as I'm sure a company dog would have loved these Onigiri he would probably survive off of solider pills, much like me. I do not eat food." Despite his words he started eating the meal and Sakura found out later (through Kisame of course) that it happened to be one of Itachi's favorites., and that he would never pass it up.

"Those god awful things? You should be dead if you've been eating them for more than a month. The side of Itachi's lips quirked up in what could never be considered a smile by anyone else but Sakura; after all, she had grown up with Sasuke.

"Going on two years soon." It was a miracle he was alive… that was for sure.

It seemed very strange to her, she barley remembered any Uchihas , but she could remember walking passed their compound every day. Sometimes she would even see Mikoto and Itachi taking a morning walk. Everything back then seemed so far away; sometimes she thought it couldn't even be one life. She looked up at Itachi and spent a moment admiring the strong clan genes he possessed, just like Sasuke he had the silky black maine, the gorgeous black eyes and sooty eyelashes, the same nose, the same lips. They were brothers through and through. She looked down at her plate and smiled. Itachi was just an older Sasuke in looks really, He was very close to what she would imagine when she was small of what Sasuke would look like when they would get married. A faint blush touched her cheeks, and a frown graced her lips. God, she missed Sasuke. What if he had returned to konaha, now that Orochimaru was gone, and she wasn't there? He had been gone for a while, she told herself, if he was going to come back he would have months ago. She suddenly longed for him again, and just as she was about to get up from the table the door clicked and a blonde walked in. His eyes peered right to the room where the pair sat in silence, and then for some odd reason, He burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry I came home earlier, un!" More chuckles erupted "With Pein and Konan gone I should have known Uchiha would pull out the lady killer inside. Sorry to ruin your little date." Sakura turned red, bolting upright and shaking her head furiously.

"No! No! It's not what it looks like! We weren't-" She fell silent as Itachi rose from the table, silent as always, and gave Deidara, who shrieked in pain, one simple look and walked out of sight.


	6. Shikamaru's Luck

**Discalimer: ME? Own Naruto? Hahaha!**

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter guys! I've been very busy with junior year and all AP classes! So without further ado**

Chapter six

Shikamaru's luck

Naruto finally slid into the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. He sighed, so upset with himself.

"Baa-san! We have to get her back! Just let me go after her!" His face fell into his hands, as he shook his head "It's my fault! I shouldn't have left her! I'll be fast I promise, the village won't even know I was gone!"

"NO!" This time the rejection came from both Kakashi and Jiraya who stood at the closed door of the room.

"That's what they want, Naruto." Jiraya continued "They are trying to lure you there, can't you see that?" He smacked the boy on the back of the head, before leaning on Tsunade's desk "How's that Anbu team coming? Any luck with finding a trail?"

Tsunade shook her head, frustrated by the papers scattered all over the room. "They are either somewhere in Amegakure or in Sunagakure but we don't know which or where within the city. Gaara said he'd search his city when possible, and I'm sending Shikamaru to help him. There is no way we can get into Rain though. Not without endangering the lives of the shinobi to greatly to risk. "Kakashi came up from the back of the room like Jiraya now, frustrated almost as much as Tsunade.

"I could go to Rain, Hokage-sama. I'll look for her."

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, looking off the balcony of the room he had been given in the Kazekage's home. Temari smirked; any time she had ever visited konaha he seemed to mutter that same line.

"Are you ready to see the city, Nara? Gaara thought it would be funny if I started repaying you for all the Konaha tours."

It hadn't even been an hour until Shikamaru spotted a strange pair in one of the many restaurants. Without thinking about it he grabbed Temari's hand and dragged her inside, only noticing the kind of food it served after they had been seated.

"I was hungry." He explained to Temari, looking past her at the red headed gentleman two tables away. Why were he and the blue maiden next to him so familiar? They wore civilian clothes, the man a pair of jeans and black dress shirt and the woman a slinky orange dress. They were obviously a couple, their hands were linked together at the middle of the table and the woman's foot rubbed the man's shin. She giggled and it struck Shikamaru.

The Akatsuki, his face wrinkled, on a date? He finally actually looked at Temari, and then quickly down at the table. There was a blush on her face; she must've thought he was starring at her. He smiled, not that there wasn't anything to stare at. Temari had become rather-

"What would you like sir?" The waiter seemed impatient, as if he couldn't wait to get off his shift.

"Sake, I'll take a glass of sake."Temari stared speaking but Shikamaru was in thought now. It wasn't a date. No, he didn't think so. The two seemed a bit too stiff to be on a date. What were they here for then? The woman glanced out the window, and muttered something to low for him to hear. What were they doing? The man nodded, and smirked a bit at whatever thoughts were flying through his mind.

Halfway through Shikamaru and Temari's meal, the Akatsuki leader rose from the table, he threw a couple bills onto the table and the woman took his arm. Then, all too suddenly (there was still half of their meal on the table) the pair left.

"I-uhm, I'm not feeling well Temari-san. I'm going to get some fresh air. "And Shikamaru followed them.

Shikamaru, though, kept a long distance away from them, and because of this, he could not hear the words whispered back and forth between them, he dared to get closer, and this was his mistake.

"There was an Akatsuki derived explosion today in the middle of Sunagakure. " The news caster spoke softly, as if in mourning. "Twenty eight civilians were killed and a konaha Shinobi, Nara Shikamaru was hospitalized. His life is in grave danger." A tear slid down Sakura's cheek. Itachi walked in, saw the crying girl, turned around and walked out.

"Deidara! It is your turn to feed Haruno"

The blonde walked in and handed Sakura a bowl of ramen.

"I, uhm, I'm sorry 'bout your friend Sakura-chan, un." He lied to the pink haired girl "I'm sure he'll be fine. " Sakura stared at the ramen, stirring it with a chop stick. She held it back up.

"I'm not hungry, Deidara. Let's train. Can we go outside?" Deidara nodded, unsure of what to say. He took the bowl from her.

"Yes?" well What Pein didn't know him wouldn't hurt him. Deidara was confident he could keep his eye on Sakura.

He took her outside, and at once she hit him, a chakra powered punch to the temple was all that was required to knock Deidara out for longer than needed for Sakura to get into the city of Sunagakure.


	7. Safe

7.

"Shikamaru! Shika! Wake up! Please Shikamaru wake up!" Temari shook his unconscious body. Her brothers looked down on the pair with pity.

"We'll get him to Suna's medics." Gaara spoke softly, not sure what to say to his older, tear ridden sister. Kankuro nodded, agreeing with Gaara and picking up Nara.

"Don't worry Temari, You little crush will be just fine." Kankuro was trying to keep things light, trying to keep things not looking as serious as they actually were.

Gaara. She had to get to Gaara. Sakura had been running for hours, but she couldn't stop yet. She was near the Suna Hospital; surely Gaara would be with Shikamaru? She could only hope. It seemed as if her time was running out. It seemed as if the Akatsuki was right behind her, or right around every corner. Her heart beat out of her chest. She burst through the hospital doors, running to the front desk. "Gaara! Is Gaara here? The Kazekage!?" As soon as she asked the receptionist the elevator dinged, and Kankuro and Gaara exited the elevator. It was so late visiting hours should have been over with, but fortunately the person she had been seeking was important. She ran to the red-head.

"Gaara! You have to help me!" She grabbed the man by his shoulders, barley able to speak as her lungs pulled in raggedy breathes. "The-the Akatsuki! Gaara, please help me!" Gaara shook her from him.

"Sakura? Oh shit. Come on, hurry, follow Kankuro and me." Kankuro took off his big black hooded jacket and placed it on the girls shoulders, pulling the hood up so her face was hidden from view. They _walked_ back to the kazekage manor. No words spoken, not a sound was uttered for the sheer risk of noise. They all knew it wouldn't be safe. Silence echoed through the now empty streets as the three hurriedly strode to the manor.

As soon as they entered the manor Gaara called his guard "dogs" and the tall, scary men appeared almost simultaneously.

"Take her to the fourth floor guest room. _Do not_ leave her side. "Gaara spoke sternly, and Kankuro whispered something to low for Sakura to hear, Gaara nodded in response to whatever the question had been, and Kankuro joined the guards and Sakura in the overly large guest bedroom. It was queit for a very long time, and then Kankuro spoke.

"Tsunade-sama and Naruto are on their way. They'll be here in the morning at latest. S-sakura- If you don't mind me asking, how did you escape The Akatsuki?" His words were timid, as if he didn't want to offend her. Sakura sighed, and pulled the sand colored comforter over her head. She sat up in the bed, and looked at Kankuro, who sat in a lone chair all the way on the other side of the room.

"Deidara, their bomb specialist, well- let's just say he didn't know what hit him. They had transferred me to their suna base. It was their leader, a woman named Konan, The infamous Uchiha and Deidara watching over me. Konan and Pein were in the city, as I know Shikamaru found out. The Uchiha was somewhere unknown, and I was 'sparring' with Deidara. I took my chance, and it was all the time I needed. "She hadn't noticed it until now but they had put a chakra sealer on her, it took just enough to stay unnoticeable and make her less dangerous. She stretched her hands out, and let her new flowing _full_ chakra stretch as well.

"What did they want with you?"Kankuro was only curios after all, why shouldn't she answer a man she could trust.

"Pein believed that I was-"Could she trust Kankuro? Maybe that wasn't information to just give out? "Pein believed that I was the right person to teach The Akatsuki members how to heal." It wasn't a lie after all. She lay back down. "I'm sorry Kankuro, but I haven't slept properly in kami knows how long. Goodnight." From that point on she closed her eyes, and after about an hour or two of pretending and worrying, actually fell asleep.

"SAKURA!" Naruto practically pounced on her as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. He hugged her as tight as possible. "Sakura, we were so worried about you! What happened? How did they get you? Are you okay." Tsunade swatted the back of his head.

"BAKA! Let her have some space! Do you know how much trauma she's probably been through?" The Hokage took a swig from a flask she pulled from her cleavage. "Sakura you better get up! I would let you rest but we need to heal Nara and get out of this city as soon as possible. "

So they went to the Sunagakure hospital. Sakura had to deal with Naruto's constant babbling, and questions, some she answered, but most she just told him she'd answer later, in the protection of the Hokage's office. Tsunade and Sakura worked together to heal Shikamaru. They wouldn't risk using all their Chakra though, so they healed Shikamaru's major lacerations (all the while Temari worried in the corner of the hospital room) and the minor ones that would prevent him from journeying with them. Shikamaru finally sat up, and as soon as Temari was sure he was conscience she returned to her cool, not caring self.

It was as if she didn't want him to know she was worried about him-OH! So Temari thought of Shikamaru like that, huh? Shikamaru sat up in his bed, and Tsunade spoke the need to leave, except instead of Shikamaru responding Temari spoke up.

"Tsunade-sama, I see it as my duty, to make sure all of you get home safe. I will be accompanying you. After all, I was the kunoichi in charge when Shikamaru got injured, I should be more responsible."


	8. Love and Kimonos

8.

Months had passed. Sakura only realized this as she closed the door to her apartment, locking it thusly and turning to Ino and Hinata.

"Are you ready to find Tenten? I can't wait to get BBQ!" Ino shouted, overly enthused as always. Hinata nodded shyly, and Sakura smiled. It seemed the Akatsuki was far behind her, as though she would never have to see that particular group of people again in her lifetime. She only hoped that was true. She shuddered at the thought of meeting one of them on the battlefield again. She walked down the stairs, trailing behind her friends, laughing at their not-too-funny jokes. Was it bad that the eldest Uchiha brother appeared in her mind's eye all the time? She remembered something Ino had said once, upon looking at the platinum blonde, but quickly shook it out of her head. No._ Not Itachi._

The three made their way to the part of the village Tenten said she'd meet them in, passing the Nara home on the way. Temari was out in the front garden, helping Yashino water flowers. Temari hadn't seemed to interested in getting directly back to Suna, in fact, she hadn't seemed interested in much anything once Shikamaru was back in full health, aside from him that is. Everyone in the konaha twelve now knew that something was _defiantly_ going on between the two. Tenten swore she even saw them kiss once.

They were just like hinata and Naruto, which was a rumor, but one people could swear was true. Apparently when Sakura had gone Hinata took her chance. No she hadn't confessed her love or anything but she had overcome a bit of her courage. She visited Naruto much more often, and the two were put on missions together. Eventually, Naruto had realized that he should move on from Sakura, after all, her heart was preoccupied, and eh realized that there was this wonderful girl in front of him, at least that's what they said.

"Hinata, are you and Naruto really-?" Sakura didn't even get to finish her sentence as Hinata turned beat red. She shook her head furiously.

"Uhm- No! no! We're just-ehhh- We're just friends, yeah." She started twiddling her thumbs and Sakura suddenly felt terrible for embarrassing the poor thing. Ino sighed, and put her arm around Hinata.

"I don't know why you're so ashamed of it! There's nothing to be embarrassed about! Choji and I let everyone know!" Sakura made a comment that the only reason everyone knew was because they were constantly attached at the lips, which sent the group into laughter. They stopped around a corner, hearing Neji's voice.

"I was thinking if you weren't doing anything this afternoon we could go grab some ramen?" Tenten giggled.

"Thanks for the offer, but I already told Ino I'd have a 'girl's day out' today. "She paused, as if she didn't want to say no "Tomorrow?"

You could hear the smile in Neji's voice. "Yeah, tomorrow! We'll go get lunch together, okay? Bye, Tenten!"

"Bye Neji!" Once the girls no longer heard Neji's footsteps they emerged around the corner.

"OH! Tenten's got a date!" Ino was the first to speak. She grabbed Tenten's hand and spun around in a circle. "With Mr. Hyuuga too!" Sakura hit Ino's shoulder telling her to leave the poor girl alone. "Are we all ready to eat? I'm starving!"

"It looks like your boyfriend's appetite has gotten to you!" Tenten stabbed back at her, as they walked to the ever nearing Bar-B-Q place.

"I certainly hope not! " Ino exclaimed, holding the door open for the rest of the girls.

Their lunch went off without a hitch, and then they went shopping.

"There is a festival at the end of the month." Hinata announced "Why don't we all get new kimonos?" It was a brilliant Idea; Hinata found an opalescent violet one right off the bat, with little sparrows incorporated into the design. It was beautiful. Tenten found a black and white one that she couldn't take her eyes off. Sakura finally settled on a red one with blue swirls incrusted at the neck, and sakura trees growing up from the bottom hemline, she also got a hair comb, with a beautiful iris on it. Irises adorned Ino's light lilac kimono, and she purchased a hair comb with a cherry blossom on it. By the time they were done their feet were sore and their belly's full (from not only lunch but the intermittent snacking in between shops.)

Naruto had been waiting at her apartment for her. (of course) She unlocked the door, asking Naruto what he wanted. She walked inside and set her shopping bags onto the nearest table.

"There's still some daylight left. I was wondering if you'd like to spar with me for a little while. Kakashi-Sensei should be back from Rain anytime now." If Kakashi wasn't coming back she would say hell no, but maybe it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to wait near the training grounds. After all, she hadn't seen her sensei in kami knows how long.

"Alright." She sighed, "Lets go!"Naruto decided that instead of using the training grounds they could spar in the forest outside of Konaha, that way when Kakashi walked through the gates they would be the first to know. After about an hour of fighting, which was not very eventful seeing as Naruto was going easier on her, refusing to give it his all and possibly hurt her (something that Sakura herself thought was ridiculous, she had been with the Akatsuki after all!) Naruto had spotted Kakashi, and sped after him, Sakura kept up for a long time, but they had wandered very far into the forest throughout their battle, and once Naruto disappeared from her sight she was lost.

She leapt out of the tree she was perched in, and onto the ground, looking around for any kind of marker that gave away her location. Suddenly though, through her searching she felt chakra presences, about twelve of them, and panicked.

Oh kami, they had come back for her! the Akatsuki had come back, she spun around, and made herself battle ready. Sakura felt odd though, her blood felt too hot and her heart raced. Her head tingled.

A sound ninja leapt from a tree, and watched as the girl's eyes faded from green to dull purple, rings went from her pupil and formed all around her eye. The color bled from her iris and colored the entire eyeball. His own eyes widened, he had only seen this once before.

"Move!" He shouted to his comrades, who leapt out of the trees themselves to see the unfamiliar phenomenon. The girl's body rose into the air, levitating on its own. She didn't even seem to be aware of what was happening, her eyes fixed on the invisible horizon.

It was over for them only to quickly.

Sakura's Kekkai Genkai had awoken.


	9. Not this again

9.

She could feel her body being heaved onto something, and a faint voice met her ears, though not only could she not make out the owner, but she could not comprehend, or even hear, the words being spoken.

She seemed to be swimming in a world of black.

…or more rather floating.

For a long time she floated in the dark, she knew she was being carried somewhere, and eventually they had stopped moving. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, or if time was even passing. It was all black, and only that. She didn't think for what seemed like days, it was as though she had forgotten how. But her thoughts eventually came to her, as she contemplated where she was, or what had happened. What did she remember? What could she remember?

The Akatsuki. She had just had dinner with Itachi. No… no that wasn't quite it. Had she just taken down Deidara? Had she passed out- or gotten knocked out-in the midst of running?

"Sakura-chan!" The muffled voice barely got through to her. She knew that particular voice anywhere, it belonged to Naruto. How had she gotten to Naruto though? Slowly, her memories came back to her, but she found it impossible to fathom what had made her pass out. There were sound ninja? Right?

YES! There had been sound ninja! But why? Her conscious self probably didn't even know the answer to that one. What had happened after the grass nin though..?

Don't think about it. She repeated in her head.** Don't** think about it.

THE RINNEGAN.

Oh, she was in trouble. So Pein was right then, huh? She was his sibling or at least that's what it seemed like. There was no other explanation for that eruption of a Kekkai Genkai.

Oh Kami, how _would she_ explain this one? She had not told Tsunade of possibly the most important detail in her whole Akatsuki picnic. Tsunade was completely unaware of Pein's little announcement, how she was related to him, which she was now sure she was. But she would need answers. She would need to know about this bloodline limit, and there was no one else on earth who could teach her. No, she wouldn't willingly submit herself to the Akatsuki again and no, there was no simply way to just _talk_ to Pein.

Her eyes opened slightly, revealing a much too bright light that blinded her. The chemical smell quickly filled her nostrils.

The hospital? But why? She didn't think she was in an emergency condition.

There was a sigh uttered from the other end of the room. Sakura could barley manage to sit up, but once she did the blonde woman in the corner stood.

"Sakura, you had us worried sick. Shikamaru still walks on crutches, and we found you unmoving on the forest floor. We thought you were dead for a while, or at least in a coma. Was it the Akatsuki again?"

Sakura let her hands slip up and tangle in her pink hair.

"No." She had spoken to quickly, and earned a raised eyebrow from her Sensei" No it wasn't the Akatsuki. They would have taken me away. It was just some grass Nin, Nothing to serious. "Tsunade nodded, and picked a clip board from the end of the bed.

"The medical report says all signs point to an overused kekkai Genkai, but the Haruno clan has no such thing. Do you know of anything else that could cause this?" The Hokage seemed honestly at a loss (after all she _was_asking her apprentice for an answer.)

Sakura shook her head, the movement making her dizzy. "I think I just overexerted myself Shishou. There were about twenty shinobi versus one kunoichi. It was tough."

Tsunade had seen the battlefield. There had been twelve grass ninja, and they had all been almost unrecognizable as such. Sakura hadn't even possessed a scratch. Yet she just nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, Well, Sakura, you have had much time to heal. You've actually been out for a few days. Once you feel well enough you can just check out in the front desk. I trust your judgment after all the Festival is tonight. "

That was all the warning Sakura had needed. The kimono had been elegantly draped around her body. Her hair was pulled up, with the Iris hairclip holding it all together. She had noticed that her hair had been growing out, and she decided that she didn't mind. She actually thought that maybe it was okay to let it grow long. She was a kunoichi, and yes she had to be strong… but did that really mean she had to sacrifice beauty? In the obvious places yes, and on the battle (or war) field defiantly, But she was going to a festival. She was like a civilian today. There would be no fighting. There would be no ninja business. What was wrong with beauty in this scenario? Absolutely nothing.

She grabbed the small silk bag on a table near her door, and she left her apartment. It wasn't long before she met Naruto (who wore a pretty orange silk yukata) and Hinata. Soon they were joined by Shikamaru and Temari(_yeah, she still hadn't left)_, who were having themselves a date, and Neji and Tenten. The group found Choji and Ino near a food stand. Naruto won a big stuffed toy at a booth for tossing rings onto bottles. It was a giant penguin, and he decided to give it to Hinata.

Rock Lee eventually found Sakura, for the first time since she returned to the village, and started giving her one of those…speeches.

Thankfully Kiba saved her just in time.

"And I will be you're youthful prince in shining armor and together well have twenty bushy browed-"

"Sakura-chan!" He called interrupting Lee and giving her a chance to escape. Kiba still had Akamaru following him around everywhere, and the giant animal barked at her in happiness when he saw her, wagging his tail rapidly.

"Kiba! Wow- I knew I was missing some of the konaha twelve when I came back. Where have you been?" Kiba patted the dogs head, smiling casually. In the background Ino rapidly whispered to Tenten the two giggled ecstatically. Gossip was worth its weight in gold.

"I've been on a mission in spring country." He grinned "It was S-class." Was he trying to brag? Sakura smiled, laughing to herself. She suddenly remembered something Ino had told her before she left.

_The two girls sat in Sakura's bedroom, painting toes and laughing at the corny movie that played on the screen. _

"_Shikamaru just doesn't even seem to notice me!" The platinum haired girl explained "Man! You don't even know how it feels! Especially with Kiba drooling over you like that!" Sakura's face had flushed._

"_Kiba? Drool over me?" she scoffed. "As if Ino." Something funny had happened on the television screen that distracted both of the girls, and that had been the end of that subject._

But it still brought the question to her mind. Sakura wondered if Kiba really did…drool over…her…. Her face became hot and she knew she was scarlet. It was an entertaining idea, after all. The word Uchiha popped into her head, though, and the idea was automatically gone.

It-Sasuke was the only man for her. She would wait at the end of the world for him.

"That's amazing, Kiba. I'm glad you came back uninjured! After all I would hate to have to fix you up in the medical center again!" The pair laughed and Kiba moved a bit closer to her. Though she pretended as though she had seen something nearby, and then asked him if he had heard a strange noise as well.

"OH! That must be Naruto calling me! I'll have to go Kiba! Sorry!" And with that Sakura was off.

She walked around for a long time, trying to find her group of friends again, but eventually as tradition at this particular festival, thousands of floating lanterns were released into the sky, and it was over. She knew it was midnight too. That was the time in which the lanterns were set free.

So she decided to get back to her home, as quickly as possible. For some reason there was a bad feeling in the pit of Sakura's stomach, and she felt it would be gone the sooner she got home.

Once Sakura was home she took the Kimono off, changing into a too big pink t-shirt and a pair of her black shorts. She careful took the hair comb from her head, and set it in the tissue wrapping she had bought it in. She pulled the rest of her hair into a messy bun, and went to lay down for sleep. The bad feeling stayed with her though, and eventually she couldn't stand it anymore.

Sakura's window creaked, and she blew it off as the wind outside. She rose from her bed and walked to the kitchen, her bare legs chilly in the cold air. She got a glass of water. As she gulped it down she tried to shake the whole ordeal out of her head.

She had never once seen the black figure standing behind her, and had been taken completely by surprise when it knocked her out.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for chapters from a while ago! I just kept procrastinating! Don't worry, everything will work out for miss Haruno in the end! (or will it?) If I were you I'd be worrying about the black shadow! (or would I? Haha! You're not getting any answers from me!) I appreciate all the Reviews and the readers! You all don't know how wonderful you make me feel! Well, I guess that's all I have to say! Bye!

-Rain


	10. Odd things

Sakura awoke in a tent, her face practically stuck to the plastic material underneath it. She sat up and stretched, one hundred percent sure the hard to distinguish figure on the outside was Konan or Pein. She cracked her neck, and cursed. Sakura wasn't nearly upset as she should have been, and there was only one reason for that. She had wanted to speak with Pein. She wanted to ask the orange haired man about the Rinnegan.

She stood up, as much as the too small tent allowed, and exited. Though she was surprised to see the dark, sleek ponytail of Itachi turned to her. She had never seen this particular Akatsuki member without his cloak, and he looked nice, maybe even approachable. Itachi rested against a tree, his feet bare and in the river.

"Good morning Miss Haruno. " He spoke quietly, and only then did Sakura realize he had a book and was reading. She examined the cover from afar and found he was reading a book of poems; she had the same one squished between her giant texts of medical information at home.

"Well… it seems more like afternoon." She retorted. So, Itachi was a man for poetry. That was actually her favorite author though; he wrote the most beautiful poems on both love and death that she had ever read.

"Have you ever heard of this author before, Haruno? He's one of my favorites. There's one piece entitled Loathing that has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever read." Had he just read her mind? "They were gone forever,

Those hated people

And yet my heart seemed to yearn for them

It had been by my bloody hands,

It had been by my crooked knife

And my crazed smile

It was in that way I had taken their life

Guilt now overshadows my existence

The ticking clock echoes through my brain-"

"And pain comes with the pounding sounds of the rain." She finished the verse, causing Itachi to imitate a smirk.

"So you do know of him then?"She told him she had read the very same book a hundred times over "I only read it when I have spare time; I still haven't finished the whole thing yet." This was possibly the most she had ever heard Itachi speak, and definitely the friendliest he had ever been to her. Maybe it was just because he was at peace at the moment?

"You know, Haruno, It certainly wasn't the same at the base without you. I noticed without your presence everything seems a bit duller. Tobi isn't disgustingly happy and excited. Deidara isn't trying to hide his little crush. Kisame doesn't have anyone to speak too so he annoys me with his gossip. I li-" He stopped for a moment "The others enjoyed your presence so much they sent me to get you. Also, Pein is angry that you didn't hold up your end of the deal."

Then she realized she was probably going to be under lock and key until her job was done, if they ever let her leave again. She sat down on the bank next to Itachi.

"Let's be honest, Uchiha, you just missed me for my Onigiri!" To her complete surprise she got a chuckle out of the threatening man.

"Yes, Miss Haruno, Your Onigiri made me kidnap you. I just couldn't survive without it. "Sarcasm, she could recognize it anywhere. The wind blew, and Sakura cursed her small pajamas, why hadn't she changed into her ninja clothes to go to bed?

Itachi's smile faded away when he noticed she was shivering, and despite his instincts he picked up the Akatsuki cloak that laded next to him and he threw it at her, even though she sat right next to him, telling her to put it on before she caught a cold. Sakura obeyed him, not sure if the red clouded pattern even bothered her that much anymore.

"We'll get you some proper clothing in the next town. " Itachi stated, and Sakura nodded in agreement. They sat there for what seemed like a half hour in silence, before thunder cracked in the sky. It took a bit longer for the rain clouds to perch above them, but of course, the rain eventually poured. Sakura went straight into the tent, not even bothering to think of Itachi as he gathered the things he had brought outside. He quickly joined her though, and that was when Sakura realized that the tent was defiantly much too small. Her and the Uchiha were (of all things) _**touching**_. Even if it was just their shoulders it was still disturbing.

Maybe he had been in a good mood, and the rain combined with the small tent had ruined it, but Itachi returned to the grimace and frightening attitude.

"When the rain passes-"His voice held no more emotion, not even the hints of it that it held earlier in the day "We will continue our journey. There is a Civilian town twenty miles north. We'll stop there if it gets too bad."

And got too bad it did.

Uchiha stood at the desk of the hotel, his Akatsuki cloak turned inside out and thrown on the shivering soaked Sakura.

"One room please."Well that was just freaking _great_. Now she had to share a bed with him."Preferably one with a couch." Well, she'd be sore from the cramped sleeping on a couch but it was better than risking touching Itachi again. He handed the man quite enough money, and the man exchanged this for a key. Itachi turned to Sakura, he pocketed the key and took his cloak from her, handing her a few bills.

"I have business, Haruno. Keep yourself occupied for awhile; go get those clothes we discussed."

Did he really trust her to go off on her own?

"And remember that I am **not** Deidara." The sharingan flashed for a millisecond and she realized he was right, even if he let her have a day's head start he'd still catch up before she could reach Konaha. They were already in lightening country.

So, she found herself once again…_shopping_. This time all alone, and wondering what was so important that Itachi had to get rid of her. Ninja clothes, she looked around. She had enough money for at least two different outfits, and for some reason she found herself near the dark blues and blacks. Something told her she wasn't going to want to stick out in a crowd, as her bright colored wardrobe and hair had always done. She got both a pair of black pants and shorts. The pants were skin tight, and would disappear underneath the top of her new knee high ninja boots. The shorts were short enough to disappear underneath her split skirt; only after she bought it did she realize she didn't have said skirt anymore. She bought a new kunai holster, a new pair of black fingerless gloves. The rest of her outfit came easily but she just couldn't find anything she liked as much as her red vest, or even that gorgeous blue top at the Akatsuki base.

Was that-?

Sakura could have sworn she saw a masked, silver haired man in the crowded streets while walking to another shop…but no. Kakashi had just come home from a mission; there would be no way for him to already be on another. She went back to shopping.

She finally decided on a loose fitting grey colored tank top that was a little bit shorter than it should have been, barley exposing her midriff, the entire back made out of mesh, and a dark black, skin fitting jacket for the winter and cold rainy days such as these. She left the shop in a hurry, wanting to beat the dark. The rain had stopped but the sun was setting, and their room had already been paid for, so Sakura returned to the hotel room, where she found Itachi laying on the bed, eyes closed, head stretched back and resting on the headboard.

She closed the door quietly and went to the bathroom. She turned on the sink and stripped down; making sure the door was thoroughly locked. Her pajamas had been muddied on the way to the town, after all the rain it was no surprise. Sakura, herself even felt gross. She put shampoo into the sink, and washed her clothes. She then turned on the shower and cleaned herself in the slightly colored and much too cold water.

When she was finished with the shower she stepped out, turning off the water and grabbing the towel on the shelf above the toilet. She drained the sink and rinsed the soap out of her clothes. Sakura grabbed the hairdryer off the counter and plugged it in. She used it to dry her sleeping garments. She dressed and then continued to use the blow dryer on her hair, raking it out with her fingers since there was not a proper comb nearby. She then thusly exited the bathroom. Itachi was awake now, looking out the window. He turned around and calmly walked into the place where she had just come from. He closed the door and locked it with an audible click. The shower turned on.

Sakura lay down on the bed, and snuggled under the covers. She tried not to fall asleep, knowing Itachi would kick her onto the couch as soon as he came back but unfortunately she couldn't keep herself from the sweet temptations sleep was. She dreamt for the first time in many nights.

_Rings. Rings encircled her, spinning rapidly around her as they got closer with each full turn. She was ensnared in their trap. She had to escape but how?_

_The first once shrunk around her, until it wrapped around her so tightly that her arms were immobile. Then the second one repeated the process, they all did until they were squeezing at her like a snake. She couldn't breathe! As she struggled they only became tighter, and finally she saw a man with long black hair, one she had never seen before, and a sharingan. He spoke her name, but the rings became too tight, and the dream faded away._


	11. Uchihas are a headache

Sakura awoke in a cold sweat. It was clearly already almost morning. She rose from the bed, and glanced around the room. Itachi had taken the couch last night apparently. She sighed. That dream didn't seem long enough to take up those hours of sleep. Not to mention how strange it was.

The rings, she knew, had something to do with her rinnegan but who was that man? A shiver went down her spine the way his sharingan stared, even the unfamiliar patterns in it. He was certainly someone she did not want to cross.

One more glance at Itachi made Sakura giggle quietly. The man had kicked off all his blankets (revealing a rather aesthetically pleasing shirtless man that could _not_ be the Itachi Uchiha she knew) His arms were thrown above his head, one of them covering his eyes from any light that may protrude from the curtains in the morning. He was snoring, and his mouth was wide open, a bit of drool hanging out one side.

It was funny someone so dangerous could be so… comical… when they were least aware of it.

Sakura went to the bathroom and changed into her new shinobi clothes, packing the rest of her things into a bag that was meant for dirty towels. Yes, she was stealing something… so what? She even took the shampoo for its pleasant strawberry scent.

She wanted breakfast.

Sakura threw the bag onto the bed and went downstairs. She made herself a plate of waffles with cherries and whip cream (did it really matter if she got fat now? The Akatsuki would starve her after all.) And she sat there until Itachi came down stairs. He was fully clothed now, though he kept his Akatsuki cloak off in civilian towns. He had told her yesterday they cause too much suspicion. He tossed her bag down on the table, his own within his hand, and downed four solider pills, taking a sip of _her_ milk.

"Haruno, are you ready to head off? If we leave now we'll make it to the next town as night falls, and we won't have to spend the night in the tent in the forest." He was speaking words at least, even if they did have a very rude undertone.

Sakura smiled, acting as though Itachi's words would never get to her. She rose from her seat and flung the pale white bag over her shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She reverted back to sarcasm.

Now traveling was never her favorite part of the Shinobi life but at least with team seven it had been tolerable. At least she had someone to laugh with and make jokes at. Itachi was… to put it simply… boring as hell! He acted like he hated to talk to her now! Unless it was absolutely necessary not a single word would be uttered to her, and most of the time it was a one syllable "hn" that Sasuke had always tried to get away with.

He was starting to annoy her so much! Just for the sheer lack of words he spoke! Sakura turned around quickly, looking deep in the forest.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Miss Haruno?"

Sakura shook her head, turning back around, why did she get this odd feeling she was being watched.

"Nothing… Nothing at all."

Madara released his jutsu, showing the obsidian haired man what he wanted to see.

"And if I give you what you want- that's mine?" The man's deep voice called back, and the elder Uchiha nodded.

"That is correct, bring me the Kyuubi, and that… thing… is all yours. I don't want it around here anyway. It's distracting and dangerous." Madara crossed the room, sitting down at his table and pouring himself his afternoon sake.

"OH, and during this mission you are a temporary Akatsuki. As such if you murder any other member of our organization, not only will your job be terminated, but your life as well."

A/N:I'm just giving you guys this chapter unfinished (because I wont **_probably_** be able to write for a while) but the rest will be in ch. 12! This is just so I don't leave you guys hanging! Tell me who you think the mysterious man is! and what you think about the story so far!

-rain


	12. An Unexpected Occurance

The loud music of the Saturday night bar overwhelmed Sakura as they walked in. Itachi immediately sat on one of the stools and ordered a bottle of sake. Apparently she had been putting more stress on the elder Uchiha then she imagined.

"They won't I.D. you." He spoke quietly, "Go ahead and get something. It's the Akatsuki's money, not mine." Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She still wondered why Itachi bothered to speak to her at times, it wasn't always, but in towns, or villages he seemed to talk to her more than often. She then realized it was probably due to the fact that if he acted coldly towards her someone might realize that she was his prisoner, or something of that sort.

Sakura's umbrella drink slid across the bar, and she sighed. Why did she even bother to think about Itachi's tactics? Why did it bother her that much?

"Thanks, Itachi." She downed a good portion of the drink."How long are we from rain?"

"A week, " Itachi turned to look at her, "If you cooperate and get up early that is." He was referring to this morning, when she had slept for hours instead of their agreed time of five o'clock.

She laughed it off, and ordered another drink. Normally Sakura was not one for alcohol in the least, but in stressful situations, such as traveling with an Uchiha for a week, she decided it was best to walk in the footsteps of her Shishou.

Itachi seemed to have the same idea as he took another shot of Sake.

Several glasses later Sakura found herself on the dance floor, much to close to someone she didn't know, and Itachi found himself staring at the kunoichi.

He hadn't meant to stare after all. He had just never noticed how her legs seemed to travel on forever, or how pale and beautiful her skin was, or how her pink hair brought out those green eyes. He shook the thought out of his head, deciding he was just drunk. He did have to agree with his drunken self that this kunoichi's looks had escaped his gaze, but so what? There were plenty of pretty Kunoichi in the world, and he had never thought about going after one of them. So what was different about this one?

Nothing.

If that was the case then why was there death intent painted in his eyes as he glanced on the unknown civilian currently gaining Sakura's attentions. Her didn't even know anything about Sakura, other than she was good company and could cook a damn good plate of Ongiri. Yet, as he downed another shot of Sake he decided that was enough, and rose from his stool. Itachi practically shoved the man out of his way, and Sakura smirked at him, still dancing to the beat of the music.

Her hands found their way onto his chest, which was the cause of his large grin. He let his hands drift to her waist, where they settled as they danced. The music changed, and it was a softer song, but the pair didn't seem to care, they still danced, though the beat and their footsteps had changed.

Neither Sakura nor Itachi was sure which one initiated it, but somehow Sakura had ended up reached up on her tip toes, and Itachi leaning down, and their lips met in a soppy kiss.

That was the first of many that night, and Sakura could have sworn as they left the bar, to return to their hotel, that she had seen the same flash of white hair as before, in the market place. She shook it out of her head though, and let the thoughts of desire for the handsome shinobi next to her replace them.

The morning came in a blur, and brought with it a headache.

Sakura was unsure of what was next to her, but snuggled closer to the warmth underneath the covers. She kept her eyes closed, hoping she could fall back asleep at any moment. Whatever she was resting on stiffened, and then she realized it was a person. But the only person she had been with was-

Sakura cursed inwardly as she opened her eyes, and they widened when they met the obsidian hair and coal eyes of Itachi.

She cursed out loud and put as distance between them as possible without falling off the bed. They were both in silence for the longest time, Itachi closed his eyes, and let his head rest against the headboard as she had seen him do before. They didn't know what to say. Eventually though, Itachi rose from the bed, a blush spread across Sakura's face and she became intensely interested by the pattern on the sheets as Itachi dressed.

"Would you like any breakfast?" He eventually asked, and Sakura nodded. The Uchiha left.

Her memories of the previous night slowly came back to her, only causing her blush to become so bad her face practically blended into her hair.

How could she have let this happen? She was a kunoichi! She wasn't supposed to let her guard down. She had literally slept with the enemy! She rose from the bed and went to the bathroom, showering as quickly as possible in the cold water and dressing in her day garments.

She had to admit it could be worse at least it was Itachi. She shook that out of her head. What did she mean- at least it was Itachi? This was not acceptable no matter who it was! She quickly raked through her hair, pulling it up for once.

She could hear the crack as the hotel room door opened, and she dreaded going out and facing him. Though, after she could find nothing else to use for an excuse to stay in the bathroom she opened the door. A to-go box sat on the bed. Itachi sat on the couch, devouring a plate of Katsu Don. Her box held the same thing, and she ate it in a hurry, wanting to leave so badly it hurt. They sat in silence still, awkwardly avoiding looking at each other. Eventually they were both done, and Itachi grabbed both of their bags.

"Lets go, Sakura." Her eyes widened a bit when Itachi called her actual name for the first time.

Well, this was certainly interesting.

-Well, bet you weren't expecting that, neither was I. It kinda just came out of no where. ehh, Its just another obstacle for them to get over! but at least they've made progress... I"M SORRY BIG BROTHER PEIN DON'T KILL ME! *shakes in fear*


	13. Madara's Talents

If the scratching at Tsunade's door continued all of her work for today would be ruined! With a sigh of frustration the blonde rose from her desk, crossing the door. Though, when she twisted the door knob what she let in she did not expect.

"Pakkun?" He said nothing, but dropped a note at Tsunade's feet before running back off in the other direction. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but knelt down and picked up the note anyway. Apparently, Kakashi thought this was urgent.

Pein closed the door as quietly as he could, turning to the eldest Uchiha slightly.

"What do you think you're doing, Madara? Promising my little sister to someone like him?" Pein was angry, this much was clear. Madara frowned, and sighed with discontent.

"Pein! I'm not really going to let him have her! Once that Bijuu is ours we will simply kill him. "Madara seemed to think it was that simple, but Pein knew better.

"He is a powerful Shinobi we cannot simply defeat him. Maybe if I developed Sakura's Rinnegan more the two of us could do it, but I don't think she would be so willing to destroy that man." Madara rolled his eyes, taking his usual spot at his little table.

"I wouldn't be sure." Madara used his jutsu one more time, showing the scene that lay beyond them.

It was a flash of the past, moreover, last night, of Itachi and Sakura's lip meeting so passionately and the entire bar around them. Then, they traveled to the present.

The pair walked through the forest, neither of them speaking much, a light blush still stained Sakura's features. The only sound for miles was the bubbling of a stream nearby, but you could cut the tension with a knife. Sakura had a guilty expression, and Itachi was impossible to read as always.

"Uchiha-san." Itachi's eyebrows quirked up, such a formal name obviously meant that he would have to work harder at this. He refused to be a one night stand, after all, as any good Uchiha should. He stopped, and turned to admire the beautiful Kunoichi as she spoke. "Are we being watch- ehh...? Never mind. I think I'm being paranoid." He gave a solitary nod, as to prove he heard her statement, but the continued their trek.

His suspicions were confirmed though; they were most defiantly being watched. He did something rash then. When the kunoichi caught up to him, he scooped her up, and jumped into the trees. The chakra presence was konaha native, and he did not want to open the can of beans yet.

"What the Hell I-itachi! Put me down! Now!" The heir ignored her protests, and her constant banging on his cheast. He shushed her, and his sharingan activated. Just as he thought.

They had to options, he could run use his chakra for a transportation jutsu, but he only had enough chakra to get them two civilian towns away, and on the chance their opponent found them he would not have enough chakra to quickly end the fight, especially if Sakura decided to fight against him as well. The other option was to stand and fight now, but that didn't seem like a very good idea either. He cursed his lack of sleep the previous night, he had not been able to replenish his Chakra from the communication Jutsu he had preformed to speak to Pein hours before they had gotten to the bar (the news he gotten had been his reason for a needed drink)

He made his decision.

Throwing Sakura over his shoulder he preformed the necessary hands signs for the transportation jutsu, before the flare of Chakra caused by the jutsu could be noticed they were gone.

Pein stared forward as the pair disappeared. He had stopped paying attention long ago.

"Are you trying to tell me that Itachi… The stoic Uchiha that Sakura probably has hated for destroying one of her teammates life… That Uchiha Itachi has… _wooed_… my little sister?" Madara seemed to retreat to rolling his eyes once again.

"I was actually trying to tell you that they are being followed, but I see what you settled on seeing." Madara poured his daily shot of Sake, and drank it with small, elegant gulp.

Sakura had given up on thrashing against Itachi, yet he still hadn't put her back down. They had been transported to a town she couldn't recognize, though the flashes in the sky made her assume they were in lightening country now.

"Uchiha-san," She composed herself once again, brushing strands of pink locks out of her face. "Will you put me down now?" He nodded quickly and set her on the floor. Itachi slid his cloak off of his slender figure, and set it around her.

"It's about to rain, Sakura, but we've got to keep moving. " His voice stayed quiet, he only spoke to her the necessary amount. Itachi grabbed her wrist in his tapered fingers, and drug her along with him. Though they didn't go through the town, they drifted on the outskirts until they were already around it. Itachi insisted they took the cleared civilian pathway to the next town, instead of traveling out of the rain and in the shadows of the forest.

As they were walking Sakura couldn't help but lay her eyes on the soaked shinobi. His hair had been taken out of his normal ponytail a few minutes ago, a habit she noticed he would only do when he became frustrated. The obsidian strands traveled down the nape of his neck, most of it spilled over his almost bare back. She could see every muscle under his fishnet top, and every _scar_. She could only imagine the life Itachi had lived. She could only imagine what cruel force drove him to murder the Uchiha clan (because, after her time spent with the Akatsuki, after seeing Itachi reading her favorite poetry and being so…"close"… to him, she could not believe he did it of his own free will) or what he had been through. She felt as though every scar upon his chiseled torso and winding through his arms told a story she could never guess. Just like the lines under his eyes and the tired look that echoed back in his coal irises. She wasn't sure what lead her to do it, especially with her intelligence screaming at her the entire time. Maybe it was pity, or her own sorrow, but something lead her to reach for his hand, and let her fingers wind with his.

Poor, poor Uchiha.

He barley turned his face to her and gave her a small, sad smile.


	14. Sasuke

14. Sasuke

Sasuke paced around the forest, completely unaware of the white haired man watching him. Kakashi shook his head, unsure of how to approach his old student. As he was about to drop from the trees though, another man appeared. With a better look though, Kakashi concluded it was not a man, but a holograph.

"Madara-san." Sasuke inclined his head in somewhat of a bow. "You wished to speak to me?"

"Hn." Madara answered in true Uchiha style "How far are you outside of Rain?"

They were in lighting country, Kakashi mentally answered as Sasuke spoke this out loud.

"There's been a change of plans." As Kakashi listened to this Madara speak his visible eye widened. He became determined to stop them. But not know, he would have to come up with his own plan. Madara disappeared as soon as he was finished speaking, and Sasuke turned in a circle.

"Sensei, I hope you know that I must kill you now." And just like that they were thrown into a fight.

Konan sighed, unsure of what to say.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" She frowned "Wasn't he Orochimaru's little pet for awhile?" Pein nodded.

"He was until Orochimaru was killed. Yes. Madara agreed to his joining our organization, in exchange for…her." Konan lowered herself into one of the chairs around the meeting table, taking a minute to stare at the clay walls of the Akatsuki's head quarters.

"I don't like this a bit. That boy always causes trouble and considering his older brother is a part of-"

"I know, Konan. Trust me, I made every point your about too to Madara. It seems we may have another problem on our hands. " Pein sighed, taking a seat next to the woman, who placed a hand on his shoulder lovingly. "Do you remember the konaha nins, Hakate Kakashi and Hyuuga Neji?"

The night was cold, chillier than your grandmother's feet. A lone shinobi made his way across one of Amegakure's many grass plains. Uchiha Sasuke had no time to admire the large full moon, or the way the storm clouds covered half of it. It had stopped raining for a few moments and the drenched shinobi thanked kami for it. He was running, but from what? It did not seem to matter what he was running from, but what he was running to.

Sakura.

His Sakura was his only hope. After all, he couldn't return to Konaha while both Kabuto and Madara were still alive. He had just spoken with the later of the two, which was the very reason he was fleeing to Rain at the moment.

He had been heading for Konaha, Rain just a stopping point on the journey, but once he reached the forest he found his journey cut in much more than half. The pink haired girl lay on a blanket outside of a tent. Uchiha Itachi lay on a blanket several feet away. Quiet. He had to be quiet. That was the only thought that kept him from starting the fight with his brother. (That, and he was not **allowed** too.)

He crept to the sleeping girl, clasping his hand over her mouth and woke her up. The other of his hands was up to his mouth, making the classic 'be quiet' gesture. At first he was scared she didn't recognize him, but her sleepy eyes opened, and then, after a moment widened, and he was sure she had. He let her mouth go, and offered his hand. She slowly rose, carefully not to make any noise, clueless as to what was happening. Sakura stood up slowly, unsure of how to react or what to feel. Her heart broke as she looked from Sasuke to Itachi, but she shook all thoughts of the elder Uchiha from her head. _It had been a one night stand, nothing more, right? _She turned back to Sasuke and took his hand. She would always choose Sasuke, over anyone else. It didn't matter how long they had been parted for. Astonished by the return of her teammate she took his hand, and snuck off with him.

As Sasuke's hand gripped hers she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had dreamed of this, every night since he left. She had dreamed of him taking her away in the middle of the night. She had dreamed of him coming back for her. Now she wasn't sure if it had been pure coincidence or if Sasuke had searched for her. What if he loved her again? What if he was taking her back to Konaha? The images she would picture as a genin filled her head. The two of them, living in the Uchiha compound, with their children all around. She shut her eyes tight, trying not to think about that. She needed to concentrate on keeping up with Sasuke. They probably didn't have long until Itachi awoke and they would need to get as much space between them as possible. Her feet carried her as they pounded, barefooted, against the sodden dirt.


	15. Life is Hard

Sakura could literally kill Sasuke.

"The Akatsuki base?" She almost shouted at him, completely unaware of the glare radiating at her from the blonde ninja that had just let them in. "If I wanted to come to the Akatsuki base I would have stayed with Itachi!"Sasuke's eyebrow quirked up with the familiarity that she called his brother's name, though, he did not question it. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I have a job to do." It wasn't _the best answer_ but it would have to do for now. "Why does that Akatsuki want you?"

"Sakura" Pein made his way into the living room where they had been chatting "You should never have ran away. "The tone of voice was disapproving as he walked towards her "What if Kabuto had gotten his hands on you? He is trying to steal you from us after all." Pein threw a threatening glance to Sasuke. "And we _will_ not let them have you. You will be kept at this base from now on, under maximum surveillance. Uchiha Itachi will be with you at all times." Shit. "Deidara _and_ Hidan will be your guards when he is not available." So Deidara wasn't trusted by himself anymore. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him, she earned a disapproving look from her older brother but she could always enjoy pissing Deidara off. "I'm very disappointed in you-"

"The Rinnegan awoke. " She interrupted Pein completely "I decimated some Sound Ninja." The orange haired leader's eyes went wide, Sasuke even threw her a glance that was completely surprised.

A voice sounded behind them.

"You would have been proud of her. " Itachi spoke monotone once again, and Sakura stiffened, thinking how terrible this scene might turn out to be with the two enemies contained in the room full of dangerous criminals…and her… "She didn't even touch them and they were all dead."

Sasuke turned around, but Sakura faced forward, shutting her eyes, hoping one of them would disappear, but she couldn't decide which one she wanted gone.

"I'll have to start training you then. I'll give you two days of rest, and then you will meet me every day at the break of dawn in the training field." Konan's soft voice spoke up from the couch after Pein's sounded.

"Except for Saturdays! Pein and I have plans on Saturdays. "Sakura opened her eyes once again, just in time to see Pein roll his eyes, yet, he still repeated after her.

"Except for Saturdays. Konan, Make Sakura something to eat; I'm sure she's starving. "The air around Pein turned threatening. "Itachi, I need to speak to you." Sakura watched as Itachi followed Pein out, throwing a small smile her way as he left. Something that did not escape Deidara's notice.

"Did you seen that Hidan, un? I told you there was something up with them! When we were in Suna-"

Sakura threw a lamp at the blonde Akatsuki's head and though it did not hit him it made him stop talking. It was too late though, Sasuke had heard it. Thankfully, Konan dragged the pink haired girl out of the room before anyone could comment further.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was gone again. Sakura found this out while eating breakfast with Konan. The rest of the Akatsuki seemed to still be sleeping and when Sakura inquired about Sasuke she was only told he had left to complete his mission. And he _would_ be back.

What was she suppose to do? Itachi kept creeping into her thoughts. Damn it, she shouldn't have let her guard down around the Akatsuki members, especially one with Uchiha blood. What was wrong with her? Why was she-

Her thoughts stopped as the bed ruined Itachi silently took his place at the table. Konan rose and quickly exited to the kitchen, to procure his breakfast no doubt, leaving the two all alone.

"Sakura, Allow me to apologize for my behavior as of late." Itachi spoke barley audible, most likely so that Konan wouldn't overhear. "You are just one of the more interesting Kunoichis I have ever met, and there was a misunderstanding that night. " He seemed to be speaking something he had rehearsed, as though he had mulled over this for days.

"Itachi, I-"Konan returned to the room, and Sakura fell silent. What had she been about to tell him anyway? As Konan set the plate of waffles in front of the missing-nin Sakura couldn't help but let her eyes take in his form. Why was it so familiar to her? Why was he so comforting? She barely knew the man and had spent one drunken night with him. Why did she find herself thinking about him at every turn? She wanted to say because she had been so in love with Sasuke, but she wasn't twelve anymore. Yes, she still loved Sasuke, but she knew whatever this was with Itachi had nothing to do with him. She looked away from him, finally (after all Konan had started to notice her staring) and poked one of her waffles.

Why was she so upset that he had apologized to her? He should have! It was his dang fault, letting her get in this state. She shoo the thoughts from her head, suddenly feeling much less hungry. She pushed the plate away from her and strode out of the dining room, into the hall outside. What was she doing? This would probably make him think she was angry at him and he would stop pursuing her? That last thought made her angry. She did not want him to "pursue" her. She did not want anything to do with him, especially since Sasuke had saved her. She left the hall and down a flight of stairs, allowing herself a walk before she returned to her bedroom.

Of course, luck was never on her side.

Itachi had followed her out a few minutes later, and once she was near the corridor the held the library he had caught up with her.

"Haruno-san, I did not mean to-"His voice startled her, and she spun around, in an almost battle ready pose. Seeing Itachi she relaxed, but not by much, it was clear she was on edge. Something Itachi couldn't help but notice. "Haruno-san." He inclined his head in greeting, causing her to frown profoundly.

"What happened to Sakura, _Uchiha-san_?" She spat back, why she was being so rude she did not know. She couldn't understand why she was angry at him. She hated her temper. Itachi's face stayed stoic as he took a step closer to her.

"I was unaware you wanted me to continue speaking to you so…casually." He gulped, obviously thinking over a thousand thoughts. His coal eyes looked down at her, and he reached for her hand. She let him gently hold her fingers.

"I was unaware I gave you any reason not to. " He noticed as he closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them again, determined it seemed. She wasn't speaking with her mind, she didn't have a clue where these words came from, but they left her lips all the same. It was as if she had no control over her words.

"I assumed since you ran away with my younger brother that you no longer held any interest." Sakura rolled her eyes, making sure he noticed the irritation in her words.

"Don't give me that crap, Itachi." Somehow her arms had gone around his neck, pulling him closer, and she relaxed. Her brain screamed at her. She should be on edge with someone so dangerous and evil so close to her. She shouldn't be near him, let alone like… _this_. "I don't think that is very plausible." She closed the distance between them, kissing him.

And boy, what a kiss. She was so intoxicated the first time she didn't notice how good the Uchiha was at this particular activity until now, one of his hands slid up her back, onto her neck, guiding her, and the other slipped downwards. She hadn't noticed but her own fingers tangled in his mane. He kissed her so thoroughly that when he stopped she long for him again.

Itachi backed away a couple of feet, and threw a glance down the hall. Deidara and Hidan rounded the corner just in time to see them on opposite sides of the hall from each other, Sakura drawing in a deep breath and Itachi somewhat smirking to himself as he walked past them.

"No one ever believes me, un…. I told you, Hidan."

Hidan just laughed, speaking a profanity of awe.


End file.
